The Day Of Night
by KyraWolf289
Summary: The Jyunishi are no longer possessed but the story is only just beginning as Kyo and Yuki experience an uplifting switch to help them both really understand each other. They have to find out who did it, why and how to reverse it. M for lang.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy onthe reviews, i'd really like to know what people think of my writing style and how well I keep to the original characters attitudes. Thanks and enjoy! Kyra xx**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue – Just a bit of fun

The name, Akito Sohma, was widely known and when spoken struck a hidden nerve within many. The family head was unhappy with many things in her life but that latter rooted from her relationship with the people in the Sohma family – save for Shigure, of course. She wanted to re-invent herself; she wanted to be a person that could be trusted, approachable but firm. She knew she was no longer the ruler of the Jyunishi that side of her life was no more.

The old Akito Sohma had been buried along with her male alias. She knew now that violence could never earn her respect but only allow fear to engulf. She also knew that to keep the ties to her once beloved followers, and of course to actually gain that relationship with Kyo, she would have to learn to be warm hearted and nurturing.

'Remember they should love you for who you are, not what you were.' The voice of her deceased father rang in her mind. She had followed in his path as family head but had done nothing but tarnish the honour he had brought to the Sohma name.

'How can I open up to them when they resent me so much?' she pondered. She moved through the main house and into her room. She perched herself on the, oh so familiar, windowsill and thought about how things had come to change so much. Of course the answer wasn't hard to find, just two simple words.

**Tohru Honda.**

Tohru had come into a world she never imagined and had turned it inside out. Akito would never show Tohru how much it meant to her. How everything she had achieved was because of her.

'Had Tohru-san not done anything, then I would still be living a lie under that bitches rein.' She had worked her way into the family steadily gaining trust one by one. It was then Akito realised what she had to do. 'I'll do the same! By familiarising myself with the others one at a time, I can slowly work my way into their lives and hopefully become a leader they can respect and be apart of them once more!'

She thought this through thoroughly before deciding that starting with Kyo and Yuki, the closest to Torhu's heart's, would be the best course of action. Much time had past and Akito hadn't realised that it was already the afternoon, she looked over to her clock.

"Three o'clock! Shigure-kun will be here any minute and I'm still in my morning gown!" she cried. Before she had the chance to move she felt a hand grasp her waist and another placed on her shoulder. A head made its way to her ear, and got so close that she could feel their breath on her neck.

"Personally," a male voice spoke, "I think you look stunning in almost anything it's a shame it won't be on long enough for me to truly appreciate its beauty." Akito giggled**,** not a cackle or menacing laughter**,** but an actual giggle. She turned to the mystery man.

"Shigure-kun it's rude to sneak up on a woman!"

_"Woman?_ I see no woman? Akito-kun I fear you could be mistaken." She playfully hit his arm.

"You are horrid sometimes Shigure-kun. I was going to tell you how I am going to earn Yuki and Kyo's trust but I suppose you aren't interested." She feinted an uninterested face as she sauntered to the door, subtly swinging her hips.

"No Akito-kun, do tell, I am interested! I can't wait to see Tohru's little grin when she sees her Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun so happy!" he beamed from ear to ear.

"You are such the pervert" she sighed. He simply replied,

"Que sera sera…"

"I know," she again; giggled. "Anyway, I decided that concentrating on one or two family members at a time is a better way to ease myself back into earnest. I still have some of my powers from when I controlled the Jyunishi's spirits, since they are no longer manifesting on the Sohma's I'll have to gain access to Yuki and Kyo's own spirits." She spoke of her plan and how she would be able to gain understanding of Kyo and Yuki, "So I'm going to need your help Shigure-kun, okay?"

"Okay! Now can we continue our previous conversation? That was much more to my liking?"

'I'm finally getting somewhere,' She thought.

"Which conversation the one about you liking Tohru's smile or the one about you being a pervert.?" She grinned evilly. With that Shigure looked at her with fake disgust as he slowly crept forward before, and dived on her causing him to fall onto of her.

"Do you really think of me as a pervert?" he pouted.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: So what will Akito do to Yuki and Kyo? They are most certainly in for a shock and unfortunatly until i get at least 3 reviews I won't post the next chapter xD Sorry I'm a tight ass lol Hope you liked.**


	2. Chapter One Waking up an Orange Top

Ficially Well, here's the first chapter as promised after three reviews, sorry if it gets a bit confusing, please to take it with a pinch of salt x3

Chapter 1 – Waking Up An Orange Top

_It was being taken._

_And he could do nothing._

_Body Frozen. Voice lost in the midst of his black empty mind. He could see it, shining brightly, a beautiful, shimmering, purple light. Moving further and further into the distance._

"_Your soul is too precious for you too keep, so I'll look after it for now until you can prove to me that it's rightfully yours." It reappeared in the palm of the voice, without a face, he couldn't tell who had taken it. The voice began to fade, while he just stood and watched his soul disappear. _

_Finally, he was able to run, but he didn't seem to making any distance. He looked at his feet. They were paws. He looked at his hands, to the same conclusion – paws. He was a rat. _

Yuki awoke, shivering, a sheen of sweat covering his body. He sat up and shifted the quilt.

'I've had many nightmares before, but this one, this was different.' He thought, 'And what did he mean he would look after my soul?' He put his dream aside as the light from outside shone into his eyes.

"Gahh!" He screeched, his post-sleep condition causing him to pull the cover over his head. That was, until his head came into connection with a flat, hard surface. He shook his head and re-balanced before fully taking in the surroundings. He was in the living room, with nothing but a blanket covering him and the surface he appeared to have hit was the table.

"Why on earth am I down here? I could have sworn that I went to bed last night? Did I fall asleep watching T.V. with that stupid cat again…?" Yuki was truly befuddled, he was sure he had gone upstairs last night. He shook his curiosity aside as he smelt a tantalizing aroma coming from the kitchen. He forced his body to move as he slumped into the kitchen. He decided that it was way too early for a Friday. As expected, he found Tohru working away, like a little house maid.

"Good morning, Honda-san." He mumbled, inaudible to the human ear. Yet somehow, Tohru heard him.

"Kyo-kun, you do sound like Yuki-kun when you say my name like that." She giggled.

"Kyo-kun?" He was taken aback. 'How could she possibly confuse me with that cat? Especially, now with their relationship? Maybe it was because I'm not speaking normally so she's confused us?' He couldn't think of a logical reason. She turned to face him,

"I'm sorry, Kyo I forgot you don't like it when I use an honorific," she walked up and placed a kiss on his cheek before going back to cooking breakfast.

Yuki stood there dumbstruck,

'She must be ill.' He walked up to her and felt her forehead. It wasn't hot. 'Not a fever.' He just couldn't think, what could possibly make her think he was Kyo? She looked at him with worry.

"Is something wrong, Kyo?"

"No, nothing. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready, and then I'll be back down for breakfast."

"Okay, don't be too long. Also, remember Yuki could still be asleep, so don't be too loud."

"Don't worry I'm sure if I don't wake him something else will." Leaving her wondering what the something else was. He gingerly walked up the stairs feeling a weight on his chest, slowing him down.

He waltzed into the bathroom and turned on the shower, he liked his showers hot so he upped the setting making sure to change it again when he got out, so Shigure, being that pansy that he is, didn't burn himself. He walked over to the sink and splashed water over his face to cool it a bit. The mirror was covered in steam, so he wiped it aside to make sure he didn't look to pale.

He blinked, long and hard.

"No… it's not possible? Is it!" He ran his fingers through his hair, and surely enough he felt what he feared most. A short, spiky, orange mess. And for the first time in his life, Yuki knew what it felt like to have a tail appear out of nowhere. His bright orange fiery eyes filled with shock as he stared at his form in the mirror. 'This can't be happening, I have to be dreaming surely?!' He could only think, for as son as he opened his mouth, a deep, husky scream echoed through the house.

*************

Kyo awoke a lot later than usual today, he was horribly moody when he awoke, despite the fact that he awoke on a comfy mattress with light fluffy pillows and a squishy duvet. He suddenly realised where he was,

"What the hell am I doing in the rat's room? And moreover why am I in his bed?!" he grumbled, flinging the duvet on the floor and trudging downstairs to find that damn Yuki.

He too smelt the captivating fragrance coming from the kitchen and decided to make a quick detour. Sure enough, he found Tohru, preparing breakfast as always. It had become routine in a morning to wake up with her there, he couldn't actually remember the time when she wasn't there.

"Morning," he grumbled a lot deeper and sandier than usual, almost alien even. He kissed her on the cheek, but as he did so Tohru froze. "Is something wrong Tohru?" He held her by the waist, as she turned, stiff as a board, leaning away from him.

"Yuki-kun, I don't think that Kyo would be very understanding, if he walked in right now. I don't quite know what's up with you this morning but …" She trailed off finishing her sentence in her head. Kyo was stunned, literally stunned. It was only when Tohru shifted awkwardly to continue with her morning routine that it properly sunk in.

However before he could rectify what Tohru had said, a piercing yelp came from upstairs, followed by several heavy thuds down the stairs. Within seconds, Kyo found himself face to face, with – himself.

"What the f…?" before he could utter another word, his other self cut it,

"You. Upstairs. Now." Kyo befuddled, nodded and followed his twin up the stairs. Once on the landing the questioning began. "Okay, you stupid cat, what the hell is going on?" Kyo's replica obviously didn't look happy, Kyo could admit he wasn't exactly peachy; he was however confused by the double.

"You tell me, wait… did you just say stupid cat? Rat boy?" The realization hit Kyo like a brick in the face. If Yuki was Kyo. Then what did that make Kyo? He ran to the bathroom, straight to the mirror. Lilac hair, plum eyes, and chiselled face.

'Oh shit. What the friggin' hell is going on?' Kyo exploded. He ran outback to the landing, and dived on Yuki… Kyo… wait definitely Yuki.

"This is your entire fault you bastard!" he lunged, knocking them both to the ground.

"How is this my fault? I'm as confused as you, you idiot. If you would take a second to realise that then we might actually figure out why this happened!" he spoke gruffly, yet calm. It didn't sound right coming from Kyo's mouth, in Kyo's voice.

"You mean you didn't do this?"

"Why the hell, would I possibly want to be you?"

"Don't pretend you didn't wish you were me, we both know you do, damn rat."

"This is getting us nowhere." Yuki stated.

"You're right, what should we do?" Kyo asked.

"Firstly, we go to school, it's the last day so everyone will be too excited to notice our differences. Then, we'll come back and tell Shigure what's happened." It sounded rational, up until the part where Kyo realised he would have to pretend to be that damn Yuki for at least a whole day.

"Wait, what about Tohru? Do we tell her?" he realised that she would notice a difference, especially after what he did in the kitchen. "Oh crap."

"What?"

"Well, this morning when I got up I went to the kitchen and said morning to Tohru like I usually do. At the time I didn't know I was you, and I … I kissed her."

"Well, so much for act like each other, don't worry we'll sort it. Honda-san thought that Kyo was acting weirdly also, as I had no idea while talking to her also."

"So basically I sounded like a ponce in front of her?"

"Out of character. Would be a better term." Yuki stated. "I think it would be best not to inform Honda-san, as she would simply worry, and not enjoy her last day with her classmates."

"That sounds like Tohru. Okay I agree, but no touchy! You got that rat boy?" His face madeYuki look almost menacing.

"I agree, however I will have to act somewhat friendly towards her at least or she will suspect something." Kyo sat silently for a moment,

"Okay, but no funny business." He stated, trying to take in his current situation.

"Shigure-san will have a field day when he hears this; maybe we should ask Hatori-san instead?" Yuki pondered, lifting his now rather butch frame from the floor.

"Have you been for your latest check-up? I think Shigure is our best option."

"You do realise we sound nothing like each other? I mean our voices are right but our personalities shine through like a bull in a ring. You could at least try using some honorifics," Yuki gestured.

"And you could at least try having a bit more attitude. People are gunna think I've gone soft if I turn up at school sounding like you." Kyo scoffed.

"Maybe they'll think Honda-san tamed you? I wish her luck with that venture." He smirked.

"Hey, leave her out of this, she doesn't even know remember!"

"And that's how it will stay. Now can I go get ready for school? I need to make you look at least half decent."

"Yeah sure… Hey! You damn rat watch the insults, remember you're me now so your only insulting yourself!"

"Well that was very philosophical of you, stupid cat." With that Kyo lunged at Yuki, but now Kyo had Yuki's body, yet he still managed to let the anger take him, causing him to topple and fall, down the stairs, hard yet gracefully.

"Yuki-kun are you okay?" Tohru came rushing to Kyo.

'I'm not that damn Yuki, how can't you tell?' In a way that hurt him, but he realised physically, he was Yuki, and it was unfair of him to expect her to realise the difference with such little time to absorb what had probably left her befuddled this morning.

"I'm fine thanks, Toh…Honda-san, no need for you to worry, honestly." Kyo felt like such a Nancy boy. He wasn't used to talking all posh, and using useless honorifics, that were really only to demean others. Yuki's hair smothered his face and suffocated him. He spat the hair out, and looked up to Tohru. "Honestly, I just fell is all. That stupid cat constantly harasses me."

"Ohh, well I suppose that's good at least you are okay," She smiled brightly, and it warmed his heart somewhat. "But I really think you and Kyo need to stop arguing. There's no reason for you to anymore, what with the curse being lifted."

"I suppose it will just take some time Honda-san. Is breakfast ready? Only I find myself, wishing for food." He smiled meekly.

"Sure. I'll just get it ready for you, would you like to get ready while I do so? It's just a couple of minutes off being ready."

"Yeah that's fine, I'll be back in a minute then." With that he bolted up the stairs, not being able to take another minute of acting.

*************

By the time it was ready to leave for school, Yuki had managed to dress Kyo, slightly smarter than usual, wearing his usual black shirt underneath, however buttoning the school shirt and hanging a tie around his shoulders.

Kyo on the other hand, had worn his tie as loosely as possible and rolled up his sleeves to Yuki's elbows. Tohru couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"Is something that matter Honda-san?" Kyo, despite hating it, had become accustomed to calling Tohru by her last name,

"Oh No! Nothing Yuki-kun, I just find it funny you both seem so out of character this morning, almost as if you're trying to imitate each other." She giggled.

So she had noticed.

"Shit, you can think for a minute I could possibly look as ridiculous as rat boy here do you?" It appeared Yuki had also gotten into character - Almost too well.

"No Kyo, you both just seem a tad out of it today is all." She grasped his hand as they walked out of the door, simple routine for Tohru, but under the surface Yuki was worrying about Kyo's jealous streak. Tohru turned to Yuki. "So Yuki-kun are you ll prepared for today?"

"It's simply the end of our time at school and I'm looking forward to the future however I will most definitely be sad to leave." Kyo tried his hardest.

"No, I mean for your speech? Are you prepared?"

Of course Yuki was prepared, however he had not been expecting to watch it as Kyo delivered it for him. Another small detail he had forgotten.

Kyo gave Yuki a desperate look,

"Of course that damn rat is prepared, have you ever seen him not?"

"I hope you are looking forward to it Honda-san?" Kyo spoke, trying franticly to avert the conversation onto a different topic.

"Very much so." Tohru smiled.

"I intend to let the school year go out with a bang!" Kyo said a tad to enthusiastically, and he most certainly did, however not necessarily in the way Yuki was expecting.

So are your brains melting yet? X3 Told you it would be confusing xD Please tell me what you think! And for all the visitors remember you can leave Anon. reviews I would really love to hear what everyone thinks!


End file.
